


The Greek God and his Danno

by mcgarrett



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrett/pseuds/mcgarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine is sick of Steve doing nothing about his feelings for Danny, so she takes matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greek God and his Danno

Catherine was here. When was she not here? It pissed Danny off to no extent that the object of his affection was so completely taken with such a beautiful woman. He couldn't begrudge Steve for falling for her; had the roles been reversed, Danny would have fallen for Lieutenant Rollins the same way Steve himself did. Didn't mean he had to like it when she was draping herself all over Steve like Danny himself wishes he could. Thing was, Danny loved Catherine. He loved her very much. She helped him understand his daughter. She's someone he could go to when he needs advice about a girl nearing her teenage years. What better source than from a beautiful and successful woman like her? The only thing he didn't like was when she and Steve were together. It riled up too many negative emotions that Danny didn't want - jealousy, anger, sadness - you name it, Danny felt it. What did surprise him on this day was while Steve was out in his private beach swimming, Catherine asked him to help her with something.

"You don't get it. You're the only one who can help me with this!" She tried to rationalize when Danny asked her about her boyfriend. "Look, Steve can't help me with this. He's doing enough, and by that, I mean nothing." 

"Him? Doing nothing? That's about as likely as the wind not blowing. You know Steve. He's reckless, charges into everything without a second thought, doesn't give a single shit about his own personal safety, that mind that thinks all things illegal, and puts grenades in my car. This man doing nothing would worry me if I thought it was true for a second." 

"Really? Then why is he doing nothing about a subject I've confronted him about?" Catherine's rebuttal was vague at best; Danny had no idea how to respond. 

"Look, he's probably contemplating just the right way to surprise you with whatever course of action he's going to take regarding said subject. What is it, you want to get kinkier in bed? Is that what it is? He'll probably be thinking of the best way to buy whatever supplies you two would need." Danny tried his hardest to hide the blush beginning to creep on his face, but by Catherine's smirk, she caught him red-handed. She scribbled a note on a piece of paper, grabbed the keys to the Camaro that Danny placed on the counter, and motioned for Danny to follow her. She got into the driver's seat (of course - he never gets to drive his own car), and once Danny was in the passenger seat, she drove off. 

"Whatever is going on in that mind of yours had better have everything to do with what you were saying in the kitchen." The grin on Cath's face grew as she glanced over at Danny. 

"Look, you're a very gorgeous woman, and Steve is a Greek god turned human. You two could be in porn for all intents and purposes. Pardon me for having a blush while thinking of two very attractive people having sex in increasingly kinky ways." There. Bullet dodged. Except Cath scoffed. Why did she scoff? He was entirely serious here. Except he was also thinking about bending Steve over a table and ramming his own hard cock deep into that tight ass of his. It just couldn't work out that way. 

"Tell me with complete honesty that you're not thinking of having your own wicked way with him and only then I will believe you. It's not like either of you can hide it. When I confronted him about it, he proceeded to make out with me and then take me to bed. Every time since then, it's felt wrong to sleep with him, so I don't do that anymore. He tries, but I can't. It doesn't help that I also might be seeing someone new, so I've been trying to get him to talk to you." 

"So, let me get this straight. Steve has only been doing these romantic gestures to you because you talked to him about feelings for me that likely don't exist?" 

"Danny, listen clearly. They exist. They're obvious, especially to someone who has spent many nights in his bed while he has some very pleasant dreams about 'his Danno'. You don't think the feelings exist? If they didn't, I'd have not talked to you about this problem because his response to me talking to him about it has just made things more awkward with me. I love the guy and all, but if I'm not who he truly wants, then I don't think I should sleep with him. Just talk to him, please." Danny was staring so deeply into space that he totally missed when Cath pulled into the parking lot of the local grocery store. "You're with me. We need to grab some stuff for dinner, and you're going to decide how you're going to come clean about your feelings for him." Danny looked up. 

"And what makes you so sure that I return his feelings?" 

"Oh please, Danny, you're about as obvious as a hurricane. I'm betting that during your fantasy about myself and Steve having some kinky sex, you were paying more attention to the thoughts of 'your Greek god' naked and spread out for me to do my worst, am I right?" She had a glare that most, if not all, men would fear and Danny found himself nodding before his mind caught up to him, thinking of the same fantasy as before, except with him joining the two of them. "Sorry, Danny, you cannot join me and Steve in any of the games he likes to play, but you can play the games with him. Alone." Danny's blush deepened as Cath slowly disappeared from his fantasy world, leaving only him and Steve. Steve spread out, waiting for him, legs opened, cock dripping, and begging for release. Release that only Danny would give. 

"Okay, I'll talk to him, but I swear, I'm going to need a lot to drink, and you'd better not leave me alone, or I likely will chicken out, got it?" She grinned the trademark Crazy Navy Grin (Danny swore that Steve stole this face from her) and gave a firm grip on his shoulder. 

"I'll be right there until you two move to the bedroom. Now, get some condoms and we'll be on our way." Danny didn't even notice she had already gotten four different kinds of lube until he looked down into the basket she carried. 

"I thought you said we came here for dinner." 

"I meant dessert, sorry!" She shrugged, giving little care for the red coloring that painted Danny's face. 

"Have you no shame?" Danny tossed a box of condoms into the basket as Cath walked towards the register. 

"You're asking me that after we've just had a conversation about your fantasies about my ex-friend-with-benefits? Look, when we get back to the car, I'll tell you some of the best hot spots on Steve's body. I'm sure you'll be using them tonight." Cath's wink made Danny shiver in anticipation. Damn, he loved this woman, and after tonight, Danny would owe her big time.


End file.
